I Love Her at Her Worst
by corkilue
Summary: I Love Her at Her Worst--Revised--
1. Good and Bad Things About Her

This point of view is all about James' feelings towards Lily. It tells us of things he like and hate about Lily. But what's more, he loves her at her worst.WHAT?! Just read to find out, it's kinda short anyway.  
  
This is just a ficlet, and I guess I'll be doing just that right now. Thanks! And review.  
  
Disclaimer: I basically do not own Harry Potter or the characters here that I used.  
  
I Love Her at Her Worst ~corkilue~  
  
Lily Evans is perfection personified. She was the most beautiful girl ever to step at Hogwarts. With her red hair and green eyes, she dazzles every one of us. Her beautiful smile sends everyone into a trance, more like a daydream. She has the intelligence that I could never comprehend. She is one of the smartest of our year, and I believe that if she puts a bit more effort, she could outwit anyone. Her charms always perk up my day, or everyone's day, for that matter. She has the most pleasing personality I've seen, and yet to be seen for I have never been given the chance to know her well.  
  
Like I said, she is perfection personified.  
  
Yet, I hate her at her best. I hate it when everyone applauds her, for she is, like all of us, human. She becomes arrogant whenever people praise her work, that's why I hate her sometimes. She sometimes has a head the size of a whale when she teaches people how to do this and that properly. I hate her when she scolds people for their mistakes and acts like she has the right to tell them what to and not to do. I hate her when she walks like someone who reins the land when in all; she's just a mere student of this school like us. She tries to be the perfect role model and in the end, she becomes the perfect pain in the neck.  
  
I hate her, yes I do.  
  
Yet I still love her.  
  
I love every single part of her. From those strands of flowing red hair, to those emerald eyes of hers, to those blushing cheeks, to that pink irresistible lips, to those shoulders, to that slender physique, to that soft skin, to that long legs, up to those beautiful ankles and attractive toes. I love the way she raises her hand and tells the right answer perfectly and gracefully. I love the way she laughs. I love the way I light up whenever I see her. I love (yet at the same time dread) the tingling sensation in me whenever I speak to her.  
  
But I love her most not at her best, but definitely at her worst.  
  
I love the way her face screws up whenever she's frustrated with a difficult question.  
  
I love the way she stomps away when she's angry.  
  
I love the way she pouts whenever I said something wrong.  
  
I love the way her eyes roll for certain nonsense.  
  
I love the way she glares at me whenever she's angry with me.  
  
I love her whenever her hair was tied back in a pony, cause that's when I see her true beauty.  
  
I love her whenever the wind blows her patiently combed hair into a disheveled state of locks.  
  
I love her when she has mud on the face and she smiles then I hardly notice the mud at all.  
  
I love her when she's sleeping and free from anxieties and worries  
  
I love her whenever she's afraid and runs up to me for cover.  
  
I love her whenever she's alone and sad.  
  
I love her when she has a problem.  
  
I love her in everything that she is, good or bad.  
  
Actually, I just love her for the way she is right now.  
  
~Fin  
  
hehe.that's it, just trying out for this. 


	2. G and B things revised

I've just figured out that this short story needs revising, so I've just revised it, thought about it, and I will post it! Try to see the things that are revised from the first version.  
  
~Corkilue  
  
I Love Her at Her Worst ~corkilue~  
  
Lily Evans is perfection personified. She is the most beautiful girl ever to step at Hogwarts. With her red hair and green eyes, she dazzles every one of us. Her beautiful smile sends everyone into a trance, more like a daydream. She has the intelligence that I could never comprehend. She is one of the smartest girls in our year, and I believe that if she puts a bit more effort, she could outwit anyone. Her charms always perk up my day, or everyone's day, for that matter. She has the most pleasing personality I've ever seen, and yet to be seen for I have never been given the chance to know her well.  
  
Like I said, she is perfection personified.  
  
Yet, I hate her at her best. I hate it when everyone applauds her, for she is, like all of us, human. She becomes arrogant whenever people praise her work, that's why I hate her sometimes. She sometimes has a head the size of a whale when she teaches people how to do this and that properly. I hate her when she scolds people for their mistakes and acts like she has the right to tell them what to and not to do. I hate her when she walks like someone who reins the land when she's just a normal person-just a mere student of this school like us. She tries to be the perfect role model and in the end, she becomes the perfect pain in the neck.  
  
I hate her, yes I do.  
  
Yet I still love her.  
  
I love every single part of her. From the strands of her long red hair, to those emerald eyes of hers, and those blushing cheeks, to that rose-colored irresistible lips. From her shoulders, to that slender physique. to that soft skin, and her long legs, down to those beautiful ankles and attractive toes. I love the way she raises her hand and tells the right answer perfectly and gracefully. I love the way she laughs. I love the way I light up whenever I see her. I love (yet at the same time dread) the tingling sensation in me whenever I speak to her.  
  
But I love her most not at her best, but definitely at her worst.  
  
I love the way her face screws up whenever she's frustrated with a difficult question, or anything else that bothers her beautiful mind.  
  
I love the way she stomps away when she's angry.  
  
I love the way she pouts whenever I say something wrong.  
  
I love the way her eyes roll whenever she hears someone say some certain nonsense.  
  
I love the way she glares at me whenever she's angry.  
  
I love her whenever her hair is tied back in a pony, cause that's when I see her true beauty.  
  
I love her whenever the wind blows her patiently combed hair into a disheveled state of locks.  
  
I love her when she has mud on the face and she smiles then I hardly notice the mud at all.  
  
I love her when she's sleeping and free from anxieties and worries  
  
I love her whenever she's afraid and runs up to me for cover.  
  
I love her whenever she's alone and sad.  
  
I love her when she has a problem and she goes to me for help (It sounds selfish, but that's the way it is).  
  
I love her in everything that she is, good or bad.  
  
Actually, I just love her for the way she is right now.  
  
~Fin  
  
If it needs any more revising, I'll revise, post, revise, post again and again. Until then. 


End file.
